Fueron las Hormonas
by maru-jayjay
Summary: Sex... que mas puedo decir...


**Bien acá le entrego un Fic para que lo disfrutes es una producción realizada con la colaboración de mi GRAN AMOR KIWI.**

**Ella es quien hoy insiste y me inspira a escribir, además de ser mi beta. GRACIAS! Por el apoyo, por leer todo lo que te mando por corregirlo y tenerme tanta paciencia.**

* * *

**Bien no me pertenecen los personajes son me RM y otros mas.. que primero nos regalaron Glee y después la destruyeron poco a poco para hacernos sufrir**

* * *

**Historia situada en la primera temporada justo los días en los que salió a la luz lo del embarazo de Quinn. **

* * *

Quinn no sabía en que momento de la mañana pasó por su mente el llevar a Rachel a su casa cubierta de granizado. Vale, esta vez no había sido ella quien había estado detrás de ello, había sido Karofsky; pero el que a Rachel hubiera olvidado traer ropa de cambio había influido bastante. _¿Acaso creía que algún iban a parar de arrojarle granizados? ¿Realmente Manosdehombre podía ser así de tonta? _

Y Quinn era un alma piadosa, _claro que lo era_; por eso la había llevado a su casa a prestarle un cambio de ropa. Y Rachel había accedido porque su casa quedaba más cerca y, _por dios_, ¿Quién desconfiaría de Quinn Fabray? Porrista cabeza, presidenta del club de Celibato _– Aunque embarazada –_; y futura reina de promoción… Puede que estuvieran en segundo año, pero todos sabían que _esa_ era una realidad innegable, porque, de nuevo, _ella era Quinn Fabray._

Pero por supuesto, eso no explicaba el por qué Quinn le había bajado al máximo la temperatura al aire mientras iban el auto. Y por qué, repentinamente, se había obsesionado con verle _los pezones_ a Rachel debajo de su camiseta. _¿Locura repentina? _Sus hormonas la estaban volviendo lesbiana, _eso era lo que pasaba_. Todo era culpa de Puck, por no usar protección. Ahora parecía un Jacob cualquiera, mirando la camiseta de Rachel empapada en granizado de moras, esperando a que _aquellos pequeños _rebozaran de la camisa de la pequeña diva. Tal vez Puck le haya traspasado algo de su estupidez morbosa cuando tuvieron sexo; tal vez era el bebe, o los espermatozoides. Alguna vez leyó en alguna revista de Cosmopolitan o internet que, cuando intercambiabas fluidos con alguien adquirías algo de su personalidad, y en aquel momento le causo mucha gracia; pero _ya no_, porque se estaba volviendo una _jodida_ realidad. _Y lo estaba odiando._

_Lección aprendida: Usar condones con Finn. No sea que vuelva a pasar_.

Y aún y con todo eso, Quinn trataba de ignorar el hecho de que estaba embelesada mirando la camiseta de la diva, y trataba de enfocarse en cosas menos _homosexuales_, como aquella pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde que comenzó a observarla: _¿Por qué no se erigían?_ _Bien_, tal vez preguntarse eso fuera_ tan gay_ como lo demás_,_ pero eso no quitaba que fuera un hecho _realmente curioso_. Casi podía ver su respiración en el aire, incluso Quinn misma empezaba a congelarse, pero aún y con el estúpido suéter de animalitos pegado a su piel, el pecho de Rachel se mantenía tan lizo y plano como los escritorios del salón.

— _¿Quinn, podría pedirte algo, por favor?  
— Pensé que lo que te había dicho en la escuela había quedado claro…  
— Sí, pero…  
— Entonces no queda nada que discutir._

Claro, Quinn le estaba haciendo un favor a Rachel, pero eso no significaba, _necesariamente_, que tenían que socializar. Y se había asegurado dejar los puntos claros cuando dejaron la escuela, después de que salvara _heroicamente _a Rachel en pleno pasillo. La regla impuesta por Quinn era simple: _Nada de charlas_. Irían a su casa, se cambiaría y luego volverían a clases; a su vida normal. Nada cambiaría eso, _ni siquiera la reciente obsesión de la porrista por los pezones de la diva_.

Pararon el coche, y Quinn se sintió aliviada, ya empezaba a temblar y no se había puesto la chaqueta en el auto. Tomó su maletín del asiento trasero. Por suerte había recordado coger las llaves antes de irse a la escuela; su madre estaba con una amigas y su padre en el trabajo, por lo que ninguno de los dos le abriría la puerta; y era mejor así, no quería que la catapultaran con preguntas vergonzosas e inútiles; ni a ella _ni a Rachel_.

Rachel salió del auto temblando un poco, y la vio abrazarse a sí misma mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Se colocó la chaqueta roja de las porristas; el frío de del otoño las rodeaba, y la chaqueta hacía una gran labor aunque la falda del uniforme no ayudara demasiado.

Soltó una risilla al ver a Rachel pegarse contra la puerta _¿Acaso pensaba echarla abajo?_ Se aproximó lentamente y la abrió, Rachel entró rápidamente y Quinn cerró detrás de ellas.

— _Tienes una casa muy hermosa... — _le escuchó decir, e inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada asesina, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido _—. Claro- __Nada de Charlas.__ —_ pronunció Rachel casi en susurro, denotando cierta tristeza en su tono. Quinn rodó la mirada, la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró a su cuarto.

La vio abrir la boca, pero cerrarla casi al instante. "_Tienes un bonito cuarto._" pudo leer en su mirada_. _Volvió a rodar la mirada, Rachel era tan previsible, sosa y educada; _¿Qué tenía de divertido para Finn engañarla con ella?_

Tiró el bolso a un lado, y se ubicó frente al espejo, quitándose la chaqueta. Se había manchado el top con el granizado de Rachel cuando corrían por el estacionamiento procurando que nadie las viera, y ahora tendría que cambiarse. Por suerte tenía un uniforme planchado y limpio para evitar usar el mismo uniforme sudado _una y otra vez_, c_ortesía de Sue Sylvester y Fiber Fever._

Miró a Rachel, quién aún seguía abrazándose y detallando la habitación. _— ¿Qué haces? Desvístete mientras busco algo para ti. — _ordenó Quinn con evidente fastidio mientras subía el cierre del top, quitándoselo. Rachel asintió nerviosa y se sacó el suéter, y Quinn no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras iba al closet, buscando su otro top y una camisa para Rachel.

Con el suéter afuera, Quinn pudo apreciar una camisa con botones color azul, y un pequeño sostén de encaje color azul celeste con lunares amarillos que se podía ver por la transparencia de la camisa; el cual pudo apreciar mejor cuando se deshizo de ella. Rachel se sentó en la cama, y empezó a doblar las prendas que se había quitado con sumo cuidado y concentración, colocándolos a un lado.

Quinn se quedó mirando el pecho de la diva, _no era tan plana, estaba bien; _pero aún la duda persistía: los pezones aún no hacían acto de presencia. _¿Acaso esta chica no tenía pezones o qué rayos pasaba aquí? Claro, como si no fuera lo suficientemente rara ya._ Quinn no podía aguantar más la curiosidad, se incorporó y fue directo a la cama, subiéndose y gateando hacia Rachel, tomándola desprevenida por la espalda.

— _¿Quinn? ¿Qué ha- —_ no había tiempo para preguntas, Quinn se acomodó detrás de ella, sentándose y apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de ella, colocando sus piernas alrededor de la diva.

— _¿Quinn? — _volvió a llamar Rachel, muy nerviosa, pero Quinn había dejado de pensar; solo quería satisfacer su curiosidad. Deslizó su mano debajo de su brazo y empujó el sostén hacia arriba, dejando los pequeños pechos de la diva al aire libre.

—_¡Qué haces! —_ preguntó Rachel fuera de sí, aterrada, pero Quinn la ignoró, y empezó a jugar con uno de sus dedos sobre sus pequeños pezones.

— _Son más pequeños de lo que creía… —_ murmuró la porrista para sí misma, mientras con su otra mano revisaba el sostén. _Tal y como sospechaba_. Quinn zafó un conjunto de papel higiénico que había quedado apelmazado por la humedad, y sonrió satisfactoriamente ante su descubrimiento.

— _¿Papel higiénico? ¿En serio, Rachel? ¿Crees que poner papel higiénico en tu sostén atraerá la atención de los chicos? —_preguntó a modo burlón, y sintió que Rachel se apoyaba ligeramente en ella.

—_Ese… no es tu- asunto — _respondió Rachel en forma agresiva, subiendo sus manos al pecho y alejando la mano de Quinn que seguía jugando incesantemente con su pezón.

— _Creo que es asunto de todos si vas por ahí vestida como- algún tipo de- fantasía nerd —_ prosiguió Quinn, bajando su mano libre hacia las piernas de Rachel _— Es decir, ¡Mírate! ¡Usar faldas tan cortas debería ser un delito! — _deslizó sus manos por la pierna de la diva, metiéndola debajo de la falda escocesa y tocando el borde de las bragas, haciendo sobre saltar a Rachel _— ¡Y ni siquiera usas un short debajo, o una lycra! ¿Acaso tienes dignidad?_

— _¡Qui-nn! Por favor, ¡Para ahora! ¡Estás llevando esto mu- — _Quinn deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre las bragas de la diva, presionando intensamente, y Rachel dejó salir un suave gemido mientras elevaba ligeramente sus caderas_. — Estás… Empapada… — _pronunció Quinn divagando, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre las bragas de Rachel, quién apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas de la rubia, acariciándolas intensamente mientras emitía algunos jadeos.

—_¡Quinn! ¡Por favor! —_ pidió Rachel cerrando sus piernas y capturando la mano de Quinn. La porrista presionó con fuerza contra el centro de Rachel, haciéndola soltar otro gemido, mientras con su otra mano tomaba uno de los pechos de la diva y empezaba a masajearlo. Siguió acariciando intensa y frenéticamente, haciendo gemir a Rachel incontrolablemente, y pronto, un fuerte impulso la llevó a morderle el hombro, haciéndola gritar fuertemente.

_¿En qué momento había pasado de ser una curiosa de la anatomía de Rachel, a la chica morbosa y desquiciada que la masturbaba frenéticamente? _Quinn se detuvo en ese instante, sacando su mano de entre las piernas de Rachel y soltando su pecho, totalmente nerviosa y algo angustiada. La diva se inclinó al frente y se apoyó sobre sus brazos, podía escucharla jadear, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, y además, empezaba a temblar un poco. Miró la marca de la mordida que había dejado sobre el hombro de la diva. _¿En qué rayos estaba pensado? __—¿Rachel? ¡Rachel- — _la diva se giró un poco y Quinn pudo ver su rostro; estaba llorando.

—_¿Qué-é…? ¿Qué- estás hacie-endo? —_ preguntó Rachel gimiendo un poco _— ¿Po-por qué estás haciendo esto?_

Quinn no sabía que decir, que hacer o que pensar. Tal vez la había humillado muchas veces, le ponía nombres e incluso le ordenaba a Azimio o Puck que le lanzaran algún granizado solo por verla pasarla mal; pero verla llorar, y en esta situación, era algo que ella nunca había planeado, ni planeaba para el futuro. _No era que quisiera que saliera realmente lastimada o algo_.

— _¿E-es este otro de tus juegos? ¿Por qué-é…? — _dijo Rachel débilmente, pero no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar nuevamente. Quinn la tomó por los hombros, tratando de mirarla directamente a los ojos, e intentó pronunciar algunas palabras, pero de su boca solo salieron balbuceos. Rachel sacudió sus hombros, desprendiéndose de ella.

— _¿Por qué me-e estás haciendo esto-o?  
— ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo pasó! ¿Ok? Solo- ¡Dios…!_

Rachel se quedó observándola fijamente, entre sorprendida y asustada, y Quinn trataba de buscar una explicación a su comportamiento. _—¿Eres lesbiana? — _preguntó Rachel finalmente con algo de nerviosismo, inclinándose un poco sobre Quinn, quién abría los ojos como platos. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

— _¡Por supuesto que __NO__! ¡Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensar __eso_!

—_Quinn — _Rachel se limpió las lágrimas y aspiró fuertemente _—, si lo eres, es-está bien. No tienes que temer… Sa-abes que mis padres son homosexua-les, y puedo ayudarte a li-idiar con esto…_

— _¡Rachel, maldición, que no soy LESBIANA!  
— Pe-pero si no lo eres- lo que hiciste-  
— ¡Fueron las hormonas! ¿Ok? ¡Las estúpidas hormonas de embarazo!_

Rachel ahora estaba entristecida, y Quinn estaba furiosa _¿Cómo se le ocurría si quiera pensar la idea? Por el amor de Dios, Rachel podía ser tan_… Quinn alzó la mirada, Rachel había empezado a llorar de nuevo silenciosamente, y había girado su rostro fuera de la mirada de Quinn. _— Rachel…— _llamó suavemente, pero la diva se acomodó el sostén, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— _Creo que- deberíamos- cambiarnos e irnos, o se nos hará tarde aquí. —_ comentó la diva con vos temblorosa, tomando su camisa y su chaqueta y levantándose de la cama _— ¿Tie-enes la camisa o el suéter que- me vas a prestar?_

—_Rachel… —_ volvió a llamar por segunda vez, pero la diva se alejó un poco.

—_Está bien, Qui-inn, solo olvidémonos de e-este asunto. Pro-ometo que no se lo diré a nadie… — _Quinn sintió el corazón en la garganta; _¿Rachel pretendía dejar todo así?_

Quinn se acercó por la espalda, y la tomó suavemente por la cintura, jalándola contra su cuerpo. Quinn aún no comprendía que estaba haciendo, pero si algo sabía, era que no podía controlar su cuerpo de hacer estupideces. _Todo por culpa de las hormonas. __—Lo siento —_ Susurró Quinn al oído de Rachel, y la diva se giró ligeramente, sin mirarla a los ojos _— No era mi intención lastimarte. __No es__ mi intención lastimarte._

Rachel abrió ligeramente sus labios, pero no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, y seguía sin mirarla a los ojos. Quinn empezó a sentir un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, y se inclinó sobre Rachel, acercándose a sus labios. _— ¿Quieres hacerlo? —_preguntó luego del silencio, sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente, y Rachel desvió su rostro, reflejando su preocupación.

— _Yo-o… —_ Rachel no contestaba, solo titubeaba, y Quinn sonrió aún más amplio.

— _Podemos… Intentarlo. — _agregó Quinn, sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a Rachel. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho.

— _¿Podemos…?_  
_— Podemos._

— _Podemos… — _Rachel empezó a asentir con la mirada perdida, y Quinn se acercó lentamente, depositando un beso en sus labios.

— _Solo- quiero aclarar que no soy lesbiana. ¿Ok? No lo soy — _murmuró Quinn, y Rachel negó ligeramente, besando de nuevo los labios de Quinn _—. Quiero decir- Estoy embarazada. Y puedo tener a cualquier chico que quiera- Esto es solo experimentación — _siguió aclarando Quinn; Rachel subió sus manos sobre los hombros de la porrista, besando la comisura de sus labios _— Digo, porque si fuera lesbiana, no me habría acostado con Puck. Digo- no estaba __así __de ebria- — _Rachel la calló con beso, pero se separó inmediatamente.

— _¿Te acostaste con Puck?_

Rachel ahora la miraba totalmente sorprendida, y Quinn recordó que aún nadie sabía quién era el verdadero padre del bebe, excepto por ella y Puck. — ¿O sea que el bebe no es de…? —Quinn la tomó por las mejillas y la besó fuertemente, pegando sus cuerpos y cortando el espacio. Se separó momentáneamente para tomar aire, y Rachel aprovechó el instante para tomarla de las mejillas y detener el siguiente beso.

— _Quinn…  
— ¿Quieres hablar de eso o quieres que hacer esto?_

Rachel le lanzó un par de miradas nerviosas, pero asintió, besando los labios de Quinn y bajando sus manos nuevamente a sus hombros.

Quinn deslizó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la diva, bajando a sus hombros y acariciando dónde había mordido mientras con la otra mano jugaba con la tira del sostén de Rachel. Ella, por su lado, besaba dulcemente los labios de Quinn, acariciando su cuello y su mandíbula. Suavemente y tímidamente lamió los labios de la porrista, quién sonrió al contacto de la lengua de la diva, y lamió su labio superior, haciendo un pequeño contacto.

Bajo sus manos sobre el pecho de Rachel, haciéndola temblar un poco, y las depositó en su cadera, jalándola ligeramente para pegarla a la suya. Rachel rodeó su cuello sus brazos, profundizando el beso, y Quinn empezó a retroceder lentamente, dirigiéndolas a la cama. Una vez allí, se separó un instante de Rachel, y la hizo girar con ella, empujándola contra la cama y ubicándose sobre ella. Rachel se abrió de piernas, procurando dejarle espacio a Quinn para que situara entre ellas. Pero Quinn tenía _otros planes_.

—_¿Qué haces? —_ preguntó Rachel inquieta mientras Quinn gateaba sobre la cama, rodeándola. _— Quédate así. —_ Ordenó dándole una suave palmada en el abdomen, y terminando de rodearla, quedando al contrario de la diva. Se estiró hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus codos para dejar su rostro a unos centímetros del de Rachel.

—_¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No pensarás…?_ — Rachel pasó saliva, Quinn sonrió con picardía, y alzó una ceja dándole una mirada burlona.

— _Pensé que debería ser algo realmente __especial__ y __fuera de lo común__, en vista de que __NO__ volveremos a hacer esto — _aclaró Quinn, confirmando las sospechas de Rachel.

_Era el chiste frecuente sobre números, así que, ¿Quién no conocería la afamada posición?_ Incluso Puck le había propuesto que lo hicieran cuando la embriagó con vino; aunque Quinn estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para negarle la petición. Claro, Quinn no sabía básicamente nada de la _dichosa posición_ aparte de en como se ubicaban los cuerpos y qué era lo que tenía que hacer, _básicamente_. Y aunque la idea de darle _un oral_ a Rachel no le parecía _adecuado_, pensar en que iba a recibirlo ponía todo su cuerpo a temblar fácilmente. Entonces, a primera vista, la idea no era _tan mala_; y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella tuviera curiosidad en saber cómo _sabía_ Rachel, porque esa era otra idea loca producida por las hormonas. _Claro que sí_. _Aunque le excitara la idea_.

— _¿Quinn? — _Rachel tenía el ceño fruncido, Quinn se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente _— ¿Pasa algo? —_ siguió llamando la diva, y Quinn depositó un beso en su tabique y otro en la punta de su nariz.

— _No es nada. —_ susurró Quinn, besando sus labios suave y lentamente.

— _Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien. Podemos intentar- otra cosa…_ — Rachel parecía nerviosa e insegura, y Quinn respiró hondo, inclinándose en uno de sus brazos y estirándolo al frente, jalando nuevamente el sostén de Rachel.

Empezó a besarla, profundizando el beso rápidamente; _besarla en esa posición era muy diferente_. De nuevo con sus dedos, tomó el pezón de la diva y empezó a con él, y sintió que esta arqueaba un poco su espalda. Rompió el beso y se arrastró hasta estar a la altura de sus pezones, empezando a lamer uno de ellos. Escuchó a Rachel jadear, y sintió que la diva elevaba sus manos, acariciando su torso y sus costillas, subiendo por su espalda y tomando el broche del sostén y desabrochándolo. Rachel estrechó los pechos entre sus manos, y Quinn se separó momentáneamente soltando un gemido, y se inclinó sobre el otro pecho, succionándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente. Luego, se fue deslizándose hasta el rostro de Rachel, dejando suaves mordidas en su pecho, cuello y mandíbula.

Rachel metió sus manos dentro del cabello de Quinn, jalándola agresivamente y besando sus labios con ansiedad. _— ¿Te gusta- morderme? — _Preguntó Rachel con voz temblorosa, y Quinn asintió levemente con algo de preocupación _— No- pares —pidió Rachel, y Quinn la miró, confundida — Ha-hazlo. Muérdeme- dónde tú quieras. Pu-puedes dejar marca-as, so-lo: no pares… — _Quinn levantó la mirada y observo el cuerpo tembloroso de Rachel. _Podía morder lo que quisiera_.

—_¿Es-estás se-egura?  
—Sí-í._

Quinn le dio un último beso, y gateó sobre ella, deslizando su rostro sobre su abdomen, besándolo, lamiéndolo; mordiendo sus caderas. Rachel tomó el short rojo que Quinn usaba bajo la falda y empezó a removerlo con la ayuda de Quinn. Una vez fuera, Rachel pasó sus manos sobre el abdomen de Quinn, y rozó sus muslos con sus dedos, haciendo temblar a la rubia; deslizó sus uñas sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Quinn, metiendo sus manos debajo de su falda y apretando su trasero, haciéndola soltar otro gemido.

— _¿Está-ás segu-ra de que-e no habías-s hecho esto ante-es? —_ preguntó Quinn, levantándose un poco para mirar su rostro, y Rachel le lanzó una mirada provocativa mientras se deslizaba debajo de ella, metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas y lamiendo el muslo de la rubia ante su mirada minuciosa. Quinn sintió que su pulso incrementaba, y podía sentir los latidos en su cabeza, además de una increíble presión entre sus piernas; necesitaba a Rachel, _la necesitaba ahora_.

Se inclinó entre sus piernas, y retiró la ropa interior de la diva; el sexo de Rachel estaba empapado y enrojecido, todo en él gritaba por la atención de Quinn. La rubia se lamió los labios, se apoyó sobre sus codos y tomó los muslos de la diva con sus manos. Repentinamente, sintió que Rachel jalaba sus caderas y no tardó en sentir su lengua a través de su ropa interior. Ahogó un gemido, y trató de enfocarse en Rachel.

Volvió su mirada a los muslos, empezó a morderlos suavemente, acariciando un poco sus dedos y posando labios muy cerca del sexo caliente de Rachel, quién elevaba un poco sus caderas, desesperada por contacto.

Rachel le removió parcialmente las bragas, y sin pleno aviso, empezó a deslizar lentamente uno de sus pulgares dentro de Quinn. Volvió a gemir, esta vez, muy alto. Se inclinó un poco para poder verla, Rachel siguió penetrándola y se elevó con ayuda de sus codos, jalando sus caderas y lamiendo con desesperación. _Se sentía tan bien como se veía_.

Quinn se acercó al centro de Rachel, separó las piernas con sus manos y tomó su trasero, tratando de ayudarla a levarse y darle más acceso. Pasó su lengua firmemente por todo el sexo de Rachel, y sintió la respiración agitada de la diva contra su centro. Trató de penetrarla con su lengua, pero la posición le complicaba la acción, por lo que solo pudo meter la punta. La sacó rápidamente y la remplazó por uno de sus dedos, enterrándolo lentamente y lamiendo alrededor.

Rachel remplazó su pulgar por dos de sus dedos, y empezó a penetrarla rápidamente, aumentando su desesperación. Sacó su dedo y empezó a usar su lengua nuevamente, enfocándose en el clítoris de Rachel y dando mordidas más agresivas en el interior de los muslos, muy cerca del sexo de la diva.

Se sostuvo firmemente. Todo su cuerpo se tensaba, podían sentir a Rachel acabar, lamió más rápido. Pudo sentirse a _ella misma_ llegando al orgasmo. Trató de no desplomarse sobre la diva, sacó su cabeza y cerró sus piernas, haciéndose a un lado y tirándose sobre su espalda. Su respiración aún estaba agitada, su cabello era una calamidad, todo su cuerpo estaba pegajoso y su ropa interior posiblemente estaba arruinada. _Había sido una jodidamente maravillosa experiencia._

— _¿Quinn? — _la voz de Rachel se escuchaba muy distante. Sintió como se movía sobre la cama, y se acomodó a su lado. Rachel estaba hecha un desastre, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cabello lucía como si hubiera sido arrastrada por el suelo, _pero se veía tan sexi_. La diva sonrió, y Quinn, sin saber como responder, le sonrió de vuelta.

Rachel tomó su mano y la metió entre sus piernas, colocándola justo dónde Quinn había mordido. _— Esto dejará marca. —_ dijo en tono juguetón; Quinn rió, se inclinó un poco hacia ella y besó sus labios; Rachel frunció un poco el ceño y exclamó "_¡Semen!_" de forma casi inaudible, haciendo reír a Quinn otra vez.

Quinn empezó a acariciar el área que había mordido, y con su meñique acarició un poco la entrepierna de la diva, haciéndola cerrar las piernas y contraerse. Rachel emitió un pequeño gemido, y tomó el brazo de Quinn, negando con una sonrisa, pero Quinn empezaba a posicionarse sobre ella de nuevo removiendo el sostén, lo que excitó a Rachel lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se dilataran. Sonrió.

Estaba disfrutando el momento, y con _hormonas_ o no, se aseguraría de que durara _lo que tuviera que durar_…

* * *

**Bien espero le haya gustado… es un on Shot… es simplemente sexo… jajaj si, ya se lo que van a decir, se que es la línea argumental que mejor manejo pero que le vamos a hacer mi naturaleza puramente sexual no la puedo negar jajajaja**

**Besos de parte de Jay Jay y Kiwi**

**Espero no se queden con ganas de mas besotes**


End file.
